


Why is Daniel kissing Santa Claus?

by sexycazzy



Series: Fandom Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Why is Daniel Kissing Santa Claus?





	Why is Daniel kissing Santa Claus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Not beta-ed - so all mistakes/grammar etc are my own - sorry! Also, this might not be what you expected, atares_dw  
> I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

"Why is Uncle Daniel kissing Santa Claus?" Ava, Cassie's little girl asked, and Cassie put a hand on her forehead as she turned and growled at Daniel who blushed and got off Ja...*cough* Santa Claus's lap. Luckily it was just a kiss on the cheek that Ava saw. 

"I...I didn't hear you coming in," Daniel stammered, embarrassed. Behind him, Santa Claus tried to hold a laugh back as the little girl stomped up to Daniel and pulled at his shirt.

"Why are you kissing Santa?" she repeated, and Daniel looked at Cassie who shrugged and gestured for him to answer her.

Daniel got down to Ava’s height and looked at her, trying to think how to answer her, when suddenly he got it and smiled at the little girl. 

"Well, Ava, Santa asked me what I wanted for Christmas," Daniel explained, "and I gave him a list. He promised me that he would make sure all the presents on the list will arrive on Christmas Day, so I gave him a peck on the cheek."

"That's good and kind of you to give Santa a peck on the cheek," Ava nodded, seriously. "I will do the same when I tell him my list."

Daniel was relieved that Ava seemed to accept his 'innocent' reason when Ava leaned over to him and asked him what he asked Santa for Christmas. Daniel quietly groaned as he heard Santa trying not to laugh again as he colored once again and Cassie let out a heavy sigh and pinched her nose. 

"Um..um I asked for books," Daniel fumbled over the words as he told Ava, who frowned and said that was boring, then walked over to Santa and sat on his lap. 

Daniel stood up and tried to look innocent as he greeted Cassie. 

"Really, Daniel?" Cassie shook her hand. "I don't want to know what you asked him for Christmas!" as she walked away to try to overhear what Ava was telling Santa what she wanted for Christmas. 

After Ava, Cassie and Sam's children who came by later with their mother were gone, Santa swaggered over to Daniel, as he pulled his 'fake' beard down, revealing to be Jack.

"Books?" Jack asked, bemused, and then he pulled him by the shoulders and kissed him furiously on the mouth. He whispered what they were going to do later that night when they heard a noise and pulled away and groaned when they saw who it was.

Cameron Mitchell was grinning at them, with his wife Carolyn Lam shaking her head and their daughter, Laura standing at the door. 

"Why are Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jack kissing and why is Uncle Jack wearing a Santa Claus suit?" Laura asked.

~ fin ~


End file.
